Mindful(l) of Marik
by xBUzzOFF15x
Summary: If a soul room has been forcibly entered once before, then it develops an attack response if invaded again. By attempting to elliminate both the host and their unlucky occupant, it reacts as an immune system. Too bad no one told Marik this when he invaded Anzu's mindscape, or better yet, when he attempted to reside there whilst his insane alter ego ran rampant. -Full summary inside


**Title; **Mindful(l) of Marik

**Summary**; If a soul room has been forcibly entered once before, then it develops an attack response if invaded again. By attempting to elliminate both the host and their unlucky occupant, it reacts as an immune system. Too bad no one told Marik this when he invaded Anzu's mindscape, or better yet, when he attempted to reside there whilst his insane alter ego ran rampant. Now in a dangerous world where nightmarish horrors lurk around every corner and a disturbingly cheery seven year old version of Anzu who claims to be her hosts 'inner child' as well as the key to Marik's survival, the former egyptian tomb keeper must advance through 'levels', defeat monsters, and ultimatly make it to the end of the so called 'game' to ensure his safekeeping. Will Marik complete the tasks and challenges the soul room has set for him? Or will he 'lose' and condemn both himself as well as the person he's trying to take over to a fate far worse than death?

**Chapter Summary; **Marik puts part of his 'soul' into a mind controlled Anzu Mazaki.

-oO0Oo-

Eyes that burnt with the fiery passion of a thousand suns, that glinted like a freshly minted sapphire, dulled to a stagnant sea of grayish blue. Creamy skin, already pale in its smooth complexion, grew stark in pallor, resembling the glossed surface of a delicate china doll. And, with a small, almost unintelligible gasp, hands that had been momentarily knotted through cloth the shade of lavender, fell limp to the side.

"Well, that was rather anticlimactic for all her protests." A voice chortled, its tone somewhat cocky if not amused. "Shame she didn't put up much of a fight."

The vast room was cloaked in heavy shadows, black shades that twirled and danced about the cracked walls. The only light in this prison of cold, refrigerated, water logged concrete, was a single flickering bulb. The soft, yet dim shafts of faded yellow that emanated from the sputtering, dusty fixture, of which swung from a creaky, rust coated chain, lit only an isolated circle underneath its residence. The royal curtain of black abating, allowed the sight of two independent figures.

The first was a girl, or more, a young woman. Her bobbed hair, a rich chocolaty brown that rippled whenever a breeze blew past, was splayed haphazardly across the girls face. Her azure top was crumpled and slightly torn around the collar, the corner of the blouses' tucked in hem peeking over the waist band of her denim shorts. Though she stood ram rod straight and, as the rise and fall of her chest could attest to, was clearly alive, she seemed more statuesque than anything; forever frozen and unmoving.

The second figure, a man of caramel skin and white, jaggedly cut hair, reached out a hand and gently stroked the woman's face, fingers ghosting across the cusp of her cheek. He grumbled and took a quick glance at his own creased clothing, the too short top now missing a button. A small, sinister smile crept its way to the man's thin lips, marring his once neutral expression.

"You shouldn't have done that little Anzu, fighting back wasn't smart at all." The nasally voice took on a more edged tone as his hand roughly grasped the girls' (thus deemed Anzu's) chin. "If only you'd listened, then maybe I wouldn't have to be so very…rough"

"Master Marik." Someone called from the thick shadows, interrupting the man's train of thought.

Marik muttered a curse under his breath as he turned, irritation clearly plastered on his face for all to see. "What is it Odion?!"

"Yuugi Mouto and his friends are on their way as planned, I estimate a good fifteen minutes before they arrive."

"Ahh, I see." He no longer sounded angry, but instead, spoke with joy lacing his words. "And has the trap been set? Has the other boy been put into place?"

"Yes Master Marik. The boy is at the docks, the anchor has been placed as well as the device, and one of our rare hunters is manning the crane. Everything has been successfully completed without delay."

"Good, good. Is there anything else Odion? Or do you feel the need to disturb me any more than you already have?"

"No Master Marik, that is all."

"Then be on your way, _dearest brother_." Marik spoke with a flamboyant wave of his hand, not even bothering to set his intense lavender gaze upon the mysterious speaker. "I have much to do with young Anzu here."

"Yes Master Marik." And with that, the faint sound of footsteps could be heard as they faded into nothingness, dissipating into the churning black like everything else.

"Well, should we start now?" He gazed at the blank face of Anzu before chuckling. Reaching to the waist band of his jeans, Marik grasped the scepter like object that had been tucked into one of the pants' belt holes and held it aloft, reveling in the way even the faint yellowed light glittered across the rods unblemished surface. The object was a cylindrical staff with a winged ball at its tip and a pointed, knife-like protrusion at its end. To Marik, it was something as familiar to him as his own hand, though it wasn't an appendage, but an enchanted staff known as the Millenium Rod. A piece of history, a relic of a once prominent civilization that was now a thing of bed time stories and fairy tales, that had nearly destroyed him.

"I always have a backup plan." He spoke slowly, placing the knife-like edge against Anzu's forehead. "Shame you have to be my plan B, but oh well. Beggars can't be choosers, now can they?"

Marik's smile grew wider, more crazed, as he replayed the query in his head. "No, no they can't."

-oO0Oo-

**A/N; Hello there, welcome to my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic. Quite an accomplishment for me, if I do say so myself. First things first, this isn't a romance story. If anything it is about friendship and adventure as well as the perilous plights that befall our Anti-hero and adorable side kick. This isn't really going to be many chapters, in all actuality it will contain ten at most, three in the least. Honestly, this story is just a project to rid my brain of the YGO plot bunnies that have been prancing around so I can focus on some of my other stories. **

**Anywho, thanks for reading. Please leave a review if the urge strikes, they make me happy. **

**Lots of hugs,**

**BUzzOFF15x **


End file.
